beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Beavis and Butt-head Wiki
Welcome to the Beavis and Butt-Head Wiki! The Beavis and Butthead Info center that EVEN YOU can edit! This site will tell you all about our Heroes...Beavis and Butthead! There are currently on this Wikia site. {| cellpadding="10" |- | style="width:50%; vertical-align:top;" | Articles * Beavis * Beavis and Butt-Head * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * Burger World * Butt-Head * Coach Buzzcut * Cornholio * Frog baseball * Mike Judge * Mr. Candy * Principal McVicker * Burger World Manager * Highland High School * Simpsons * Stewart * The Zoo * Todd * Tom Anderson * Van Dreesen | style="width:50%; vertical-align:top;" | Mike Judge, Creator of Beavis and Butt-head is currently creating 30 new episodes but an MTV insider suggests the voices will not be performed by Judge himself as the original cartoons were. In a recent press release Judge stated "I don't think I could remember how to do the voices of Beavis and Butt-head if I tried." and in that statement lead a search for the new Beavis and Butt-head voice over actor. The actor who is receiving the role of the idiotic duo will be Steven Cohmer, an unknown voice over actor originally banned from Youtube for his likeness to Beavis and Butt-head and use of Judge's as well as MTV trademarks in a series Cohmer called 'The new Beavis and Butt-head' Which not only used an updated version of the original theme but also displayed Judge's photo fading to darkness as a taunt towards the man who no longer had enough time for the fans of the animated series. In a recent meeting with MTV executors Steven stated "This is a dream come true, I've wanted to be the voice of the new Beavis and Butt-head since I was a young child staying up late to watch them on MTV." many people as well as Judge himself feel that even the most anal fans will not even be able to tell that Cohmer is doing the voice of the idiotic duo. Leaked 2010 episode Intro On August 6th this episode written by Steven, a revision for Judge was leaked to several forums and is believed to be the introduction to episode 1 in 2010. July/16/2010: Subject: This is the Beavis and Butt-head introduction I wrote for Mike to replace... Take it with a grain of salt though, I was up until 5AM EST working on it, let me know the revisions and I'll get back to work. We're hitting a local studio to do my second voice recording for the youtube event. Let me know what you think because I only have two days to finish it, re-write it and get it edited to submit it to him. Beavis and Butthead – Do regeneration X. Episode 1: Series 2. By Steven Cohmer. July 15/2010 -Fade in – Internal, Beavis and Buttheads living room. Beavis and Butt-head are on the couch. Beavis is still sleeping and Butt-head is opening his eyes. Butthead: Uhhh, huh huh – Woa morning mood. Uhh hey Beavis, Uhh you better wake up It's been uhh fourteen years or something. Beavis: heh – what, what where am I? Hey, morning wood – cool. Heh heh heh. Butthead: Do you know what this means Beavis? Beavis: Yeah, heh – It means the magic wood fairy came last night. Butthead: No, Dumb ass, it means we have one last chance to score. Beavis: What – Oh yeah, heh heh – Turn on the T.V Butthead. Butthead: I already tried, it said uhhh no Uhh signal or something, deegital broad cast only, uhh I said Broad. Beavis: What, Nooo! I want to go back to sleep Butthead the future sucks, it sucks. Nooo! Butthead: Calm down, dill hole – I'm trying to figure something out. Beavis: (grunts and moans.) Butthead: Uhhh so like, Uhhh .. Woa, I think I just figured something out. Butt-head gets up to leave the living room, heading towards the door to the outside. Beavis: What, wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me here alone with no television. Nooo! Butt-head: Uhh, I'm not your mother Beavis – I'm not going to hold your hand, get your ass off the couch and get your shift into gears or something. Beavis promptly gets off of the couch and walks towards the door following Butt-head, still drowsy and nautious from a long hibernation. As the pair exit the house they are blinded by the days sunlight. Exterior – Tom Andersons front lawn, Beavis and Butt-head are knocking on his door for the first time in fourteen years. Beavis: heh heh, What – Why are we here we need to go home and fix the T.V, now Butt-head! Butt-head: Uhh shut up fart knocker, I know what I'm doing. Mr. Anderson: Well if it isn't Travis and Bob, I thought you two had moved this summer. Butt-head: Uhh huh, no, uhh is your T.V working ours said it's not. Mr.Anderson: Well, let me check boys. Yup, I tell you what though getting that new digital reciever onto the antenna was a pain in the old behind. I could have used you two for that project. Beavis: Butt-head, Butt-head T.V – Andersons T.V. Let's take it! Mr. Anderson: Now Boys, you two are going to need to get jobs and get your own television unit, you can't just come in here and take mine. Butt-head: Uhh, no. Beavis runs into Andersons house to stare at the television while Butt-head runs after him to pull him outside. Exterior – Mr. Andersons front lawn. Butt-head is holding onto Beavis's right arm. Butt-head: Don't you get it Beavis, we need that antenna. Beavis: heh, Oh yeah – Wait – To sit on and watch T.V? Butt-head: No, Bunghole – Uhhh it's like theres a thinger our T.V wants from his Antenna so like, it can be digitinized signals.